Secrets Among the Desert Sands
by Goddess-Kalahira
Summary: The Doctor and Rose found themselves in Texas of 1848. They are thrown into trouble where they have to come to terms with their feelings with one another. Can Rose keep her feelings locked away and hidden from the Doctor or something causes her to confess
1. Chapter 1

After seeing her father still alive and had caused a rip in time and everyone was dying because she changed the past and that she lost the Doctor, made Rose realize her feelings of love for her Doctor. How she touched her younger self and the creature was able to get inside the church and how he steps in front of the crowd and the creature took him away from her. That was exactly the moment she realize how much he means to her and how she never forgiven herself for causing the whole mess.

After that the whole adventure or lack of a better word, she leaned against the pillar as she stared at the tall, short-haired, big nose, leather wearing doctor of hers. He was talking about something that she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying; all she knew was that he hasn't noticed that she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. Blue eyes were staring at her and a goofy grin appeared on his face as he continues to talk about who knows what.

His accent was beautiful, sure sometimes she has a hard time understanding him, but since she has been traveling with him what seemed like years, she was able to love his accent and found the beauty in it. Then there were his eyes, looking deep within them, she could see pain and sadness within them, she knew the main key parts of what happen during the Time War between his people and the Daleks. They bonded over seeing Earth died right in front of them. She wondered what else he had seen during his time before he met her. Then there was his smile, just seeing his goofy smile always cheer her up, at times despite what he went through that she was aware of, she knew there was still a kid who wanted to travel beyond the stars and see the beauty of everything that was around him. At times, she felt the same way when they hold hands and share a similar smile with one another.

"Rose?" She heard him said with the heavy accent of his, looking up at the taller man she noticed that his face no longer held the smile she loved and it was replaced with concern.

"Hm?" She responded as she made sure that she was going to focus what he was saying instead of admire his looks and everything about him. She wondered if he would ever return her feelings for her, if he could love someone like her, just a girl who used to work in the department store that he causes it to explode.

"Are you alright? You seemed distracted when I was trying to come up with idea of where we should go next." She felt bad that she missed him being all happy and coming up ideas for their next grand adventure. Next time, she'll just ponder over the fantasy about the Doctor and herself being in love and what not, when she was by herself.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." She said as she tried to hint that she didn't want to talk about, which the Doctor took the hint and took her word about being alright and changed the subject.

"I was thinking about that we can go see 19th century Earth." He said as his smile returned, which caused her to return the smile and responded back, "Alright. Then let's see what we can find in 19th century Earth."

She said as she walked towards the console of the Tardis and standing next to the Doctor as he put in the date and they started their routine of controlling the Tardis to go to their destination. The Tardis tossed and turned as they try to steady themselves and continue to try to take control of the controls again. Once the Tardis had stopped she found herself on the ground with the Doctor, she remembered having this happen already, but this time they were a lot closer than they were before. She turned her head to the side and looked at the Doctor, she noticed how their faces were closer to one another, she just smiled at him and wondered what would happen if she had leaned in and kissed him. Before she could figure out if she should do it or not, she found herself being pulled up by him. So much for that, she thought as she stood there and he went to grab his jacket.

They walked towards the doctor counting down from three and when they open the door they were greeted by dust and dirt. Like there was no life trying to grow from the ground for years. They walked a few yards before they heard a sound of a gun being loaded behind them. Looking from the side she saw the look of the Doctor's face, filled with shock and disbelief. That was when she felt the cold of metal against the back of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Tyler had been in many situations where she had her life threaten or to the point that she could die because she chose to go on a life changing adventure with a mysterious, dashing Doctor that she at times she realized she only know the general information about him. She had stopped wondering or guessing his real name was besides 'The Doctor'. Either way, she knew that one day, one adventure, would be the end for her, but she wished it was years away instead of now. She wanted to stay by his side forever. She had come to love him and now here she stands a gun pointing behind her head, steady hand on the trigger, ready to pull the trigger and ending her life. At least she could say that she had enjoyed her time with the Doctor, even though it was cut short.

"Andy! What are you doing?" A gruff voiced had called in the far distance, looking towards the direction there was an older man who looked like he was in his late sixties making his way towards them. He gave the man who was holding the gun against her head had shifted his weight before sighing and moving the gun away from her head and shoved her slightly while he walked pass her.

Andy had walked towards the older man and started to converse in hush voices, while the Doctor placed his hands on her arms as he checked her over and made sure that she wasn't hurt physically. "Rose, are you hurt anywhere?" He said as he stared at her bright green orbs, she returned the gaze as she stared at his blue eyes before answering his question. "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." From hearing her response he left out a sigh in relief as he let go of her arms.

"But, Sam you remembered what the Sheriff had said! There are aliens roaming around that transform themselves to look like someone! Every inch and every detail matches, that's what he said! Then these strange folk appeared out of nowhere and one of them shares the same face as the Sheriff, they must be the aliens that the Sheriff was warning us!" Andy said as his voice was raising every sentence that came out of his mouth. The raising of his voice and what Andy was saying had caused the Doctor and Rose to turn and watched Sam and Andy argue back and forth about the situation about aliens that can change into someone.

"That still doesn't give you the right to point guns at strangers, especially if they are innocent. You know how we run things in Austin. Now head back and do your job." With that being said, Andy just mumbled and sulked back to the town. Sam turned around and faced them as he gave them a small smile and said, "Sorry about Andy, ever since the word came about there being aliens everyone has been on edge. Andy was right, you do look exactly like our Sheriff, may I ask for your name?" The Doctor just smiled as he put his hand out and said, "I'm the Doctor, and lucky for you, I am an alien expert. I might be able to help you." Sam's eyes widened as he listened to what the Doctor had said before he shook his hand and decided to not voice his thoughts.

"You must be long ways from home; the next town is roughly hundred miles away." Sam said as he turned and walked toward the direction of the town, The Doctor and Rose just share a brief glance before shrugging and followed Sam into town, "Our town was over populated and he thought Austin would have some room." The Doctor responded as tried to come up with a lie to hide the fact that he was an alien and that Rose wasn't even from this time.

"Never seen those types of clothing before, what town you said you were from?" Sam said as he glanced once over at them to see that their outfits were bit out there. Before the Doctor could come up with anything, Rose found herself answering the question, "Our trade is actually making fabrics, we just thought of something like this one day and thought it might help with the weather." Sam had bought the lie and continues to walk in silence, glancing at the Doctor once more, Rose noticed that he was smirking in amusement with her lie, she grinned to herself.

Once they arrived in town, everyone stood around off to the side, staring at them, pointing at them or just whispering to the person next to them. Even though they tried to lay lo, they still seemed to come across as aliens to them. "The Sheriff would like to see you two in his office." Sam said as he pointed at a taller building that looked newer than the other buildings, looking at one another they made their way toward the building.

The office was small and there were only few jail cells, one which was occupy with a little girl in the corner, shielding her face with her hair. Seeing the child had caused Rose to pause and looked at the girl. The Doctor had continued to make his way down the hall not noticing that Rose wasn't following his lead. Wondering why on Earth they would lock up a little girl in a jail and keeping her way from her parents. "That's Anna, she doesn't really talk to anyone, and she only has been here for almost two weeks now." The voice was a younger than Sam, and gentler than Andy. Turning around, she came face to face with someone that looked like her Doctor. "Who are you supposed to be?" She said as she wondered if this was her Doctor, looking over the man in front of her, he looked exactly like her Doctor, but instead of wearing his traditional leather jacket and jumper, he was wearing jeans and a vest that matched the style in the town. "The name is the Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the story subscriptions. I want you, the readers, to know how much this means to me. Knowing that you are reading my story, for a while I believed that this story wouldn't get any reviews or hits. I hope you will continue to read my story and watch the story unfold; I wanted to thank KJMirrorSmoke for the encouragement and the prompt for this story. Hope this story will be as wonderful like you hope it would be. On a final note, I am hoping to be able to post more chapters for this story real soon, I still don't have a beta, and I don't own this idea, Doctor Who or the characters.**

Rose felt like she was frozen in place, how can this man in front of her looked like her Doctor and share the same name? She examined the man in front of her; he had the same big ears, nose, and the same beautiful blue eyes like her Doctor. Yet, he couldn't be her Doctor, can he? Before she got the chance to say anything to this look alike of her Doctor, she heard her name being called.

That's when she remembered her purpose of being here, turning toward the direction where her Doctor had went, she had called out, "I'm over here Doctor!" Glancing back at the other Doctor, he raised an eyebrow, confuse why she had shouted his name when he was right there. Hearing the sounds of the creaking wood as the Doctor quickly makes his way back to Rose.

He stood there as he stared at Rose who was glancing back forth from him and the Sheriff who looked exactly like him. He had to admit this was interesting since, he hasn't met any other species that could take the exact form as someone else. Glancing at Rose, he could see that she was unsure of what was happening or if this was some sort of illusion.

Crossing the small distance between him and Rose he stood beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her that everything was alright and that he was right here. Rose looked up at him as she sees the same blue eyes looking down at her, just feeling the presence of him had smoothed her worries as she stood there waiting for the next course of action.

"Hmmm, I haven't seen anything like this before, a species that can take form of anyone. So, tell me how you were able to take the form as me, when this is the first time you saw me?" He said as he directed his attention at the clone of himself.

The Sheriff stood there as he stared at the Doctor before mentioning, "How are you so sure that you're not the clone?" He responded. Rose stood there pondering over the idea that the Doctor she was travelling with was actually a clone of the real one. Before they were able to say anything, the Sheriff had called out his subordinates and they came and dragged the Doctor away. He had struggled, but they tighten their grip on him and took him to another cell. Rose stood there as she was taken back from what just had happen. Looking back at the Sheriff-Doctor she looked at him and asked, "What about me? Going to arrest me too?" She stood there waiting for his response, when he finally replied he said, "We haven't found anyone that looks like you in this town. So, you're free to go."

Hearing the fact that she was able to leave, she looked at the direction where they had taken the Doctor. The Sheriff had disappeared few minutes after he had announced that she was free to go. Before she was able to head to the direction of where her Doctor was, she heard a voice. "Rose Tyler." Turning around she looked at the jail cell that she was standing in front of was Anna's cell.


End file.
